This invention relates generally to an apparatus for improving the quality of a sheet, and more particularly concerns a sheet decurling system.
A curl or bend may be created in a sheet as a result of its method of manufacture. In addition, a problem which sometimes occurs in a printing machine such as an electrophotographic printing machine is the development of a curl or bend in the sheet as the sheet passes through the various processing stations of the printing machine.
A curled sheet may be undesirable from a variety of standpoints. For instance, the curled sheet may be difficult to handle as the sheet is processed in a printing machine. Curled sheets may tend to produce jams or misfeeds within the printing machine. Additionally, sheets having a curl or bend therein may be aesthetically undesirable to consumers thereof.